


Wherever we go it's a party

by charons_boat



Series: The Expansion Packs: Song Stories Edition [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate names, Fighting Ring, Hero Team, free for all fights, heros, metal monsters, natural powers, superhumans, vigilantes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charons_boat/pseuds/charons_boat
Summary: They didn't know each other in the daytime, but at night they were team that worked together to bring down criminals.
Series: The Expansion Packs: Song Stories Edition [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765816
Kudos: 2





	Wherever we go it's a party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NcityStories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NcityStories/gifts).



> feel free to guess who's who

The streets had always been dangerous. As a child, I was told to stay inside at night. No matter how safe I thought I was, it would never be enough. That was what my mother said. She told me every day when I woke up and every night when I went to sleep, because monsters roamed the streets at night and she wanted to protect me from them. By the time I learned that the monsters she talked about were people--so-called "superheroes" and "villains"--I was one of them. But it wasn't just me. I didn't know them in the daytime, but I knew them at night. We worked together to capture the criminals running rampant through the night, like rats in a sewer. None of us were born with powers like some of the others were, and we didn't call ourselves superheroes for that reason; we called ourselves vigilantes, because we were merely human and no more "super" than anyone else.

The easiest way for us to defeat them was to get them in fighting rings. Mr. Kim, with his soft features and soothing voice, had a lot of fun playing announcer. He always wore a paint-splattered mask over his face, and he usually wore shiny black suits--the material was like the stuff raincoats were made out of, but shinier. He always got a kick out of carrying around his second-hand microphone and announcing our names as we entered our makeshift rings.

"Enter the Tiger," he called. I slid under the lowest rope and flipped over, pushing myself up quickly. My nails scraped against the rough concrete and made them rougher and shorter. The men who'd been chasing me leaped over the ropes and Mr. Kim called out, "Enter the metal men!" Blond highlights fell into my eyes as I shot a fist out, swinging at the one closest to me. The punch connected with a dull _klang_ and I ducked as one of them swung a silvery fist towards me. I caught the metallic wrist and smiled when I realized that it had some give: whatever these things were, they weren't full metal. "Oh! Chicago joins the fight!" I knew without looking that the tall brunet had stepped over the ropes. The most he ever told us about himself was that he'd been raised in Chicago, so it became what we called him. He was one of the only ones that had something like a power: he'd been injected with some enhancing serum and was stronger and faster as a result. I was glad for the help.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw one of our metallic foes take a roundhouse kick to the head. It dented obscenely and the victim flew into another one of them; the two smashed together with a ringing, clanging noise and were still. Chicago never wrapped his hands like I did, because he never broke the skin on his knuckles when he fought. I twisted the attacker's wrist behind his back and pulled upwards as hard as I could before pushing him towards the others. More of them seemed to keep coming into the ring, and that was confirmed when I saw that they'd spilled into the empty warehouse and formed an impromptu crowd. They must have some kind of respect for the ring.

When a blur of pale skin and white hair dropped into the ring, I knew that the man we called the Dragon had jumped down from the rafters. The hockey mask he wore did nothing to hinder his deadly aim with the customized baseball bat. As the impacts rang out through the open area, I realized it was a metal bat. When Mr. Kim made the call, we followed it without hesitation.

"One two seven squad! Outside the ring! It's a free-for-all!"

I stayed inside the ring for a moment, because I was occupied with one of the metal men, but I was soon sliding between his legs and slamming my elbows into the backs of his knees. He came crashing down and a large metallic hammer was thrown my way. I threw a hand up and caught it, dropping my arm quickly and letting the weapon warp the creature's head. He hit the ground with a clang and I used one of the corner posts to vault out of the ring. Chicago was the only one inside the ring by then, crushing the men left inside it with him. Moon and Bruce were working together, easy as anything as they always did. They stood back-to-back and threw punch after punch. I could see the blood that dripped down Bruce's hands and arms and knew he hadn't wrapped his hands properly. Wild and Trauma worked with Mr. Kim, dropping men easily. Wild had thick brass knuckles settled in his fist, and Trauma used a pair of smaller hammers that he'd likely gotten from the Dragon. Mr. Kim, as he always did, used the microphone as a blunt weapon. He was another one that was stronger than the rest of us, though he'd been born with it unlike Chicago.

I looked around for a moment, trying to figure out where to go next. I found that Punch had joined Chicago, fighting together against the swarm of metal men pouring into the ring. The Dragon had moved and was at the edges of the crowd, beginning to work his way inwards. It would be slow going, but we could handle it. I smiled and suddenly pain bloomed in my nose. I blinked and wiped my nose. My fingers came away red, a stark contrast against the black wraps and my light palm. I readjusted my grip on the hammer and swung it. It was going to be a long, fun night.


End file.
